<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Капитанский статус by Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915078">Капитанский статус</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>German Mythology, Men's Football RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Ритуала мы понимаем, что с Эрлингом всё непросто. С Марко тоже.<br/>* Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ритуал</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Капитанский статус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Своеобразное продолжение вот этой истории:  https://ficbook.net/readfic/9161825</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О Ритуале старались не говорить — о нём просто знали. Он был связан с тёмными силами, поэтому и ассоциации вызывал мрачные — не только у побеждённого, но и у победителя: порой власть, пусть только на одну ночь, поднимала со дна души такую муть, что сам исполнитель предпочитал не вспоминать, какие приказы отдавал жертве. Ритуал был частью футбольной жизни: его воспринимали как то, чего миновать нельзя, поэтому его ждали, но без предвкушения. Никто не любил Ритуал. </p><p>Кроме одного человека. </p><p>И человеком этим был Роберт.</p><p>Он постыдился бы признаться в этом даже перед самим собой, но он каждый раз ждал Ритуальную ночь. Это был, пожалуй, единственный шанс, чтобы остаться наедине с человеком, которого он шесть лет не мог изгнать из своих снов, и эти встречи поневоле на какое-то время заставляли бледнеть ночные видения.</p><p>Когда Марко появился в номере отеля, выбранного для Ритуала, первый раз, Роберт, надеявшийся на то, что увидит на пороге именно его, просто захлопнул перед длинным носом дверь: всю ночь под этим взглядом он не вынес бы. Время шло, победы и поражения сменяли друг друга, неизменным оставалось только одно: когда для Ритуала выбирали Роберта, на пороге появлялся Марко. </p><p>И Роберт сдался.</p><p>Он дёрнул Марко в номер и, исцеловывая его до иссиня-багровых пятен на светлой коже, потащил к постели. Роберт очень старался быть нежным, хотя с каждым шагом к кровати это становилось труднее: он так хотел им владеть, что, повалив на постель и сдёрнув одежду, перешёл на укусы — пусть эти метки напоминают как можно дольше, кому Марко принадлежал. Марко же упрямо молчал, стиснув зубы, закрыв глаза и безучастно раскинув руки, однако его стояк, который упирался Роберту в грудь, когда он втягивал в рот его соски, внушал надежду, что происходящее на Ритуале не так уж ему и противно. Тогда Роберт заставил кончить его трижды, но, кроме стонов, ничего больше не услышал: утром Марко собрал одежду и, не глядя на Роберта, покинул номер.</p><p>Чтобы появиться в нём снова в следующую Ритуальную ночь.</p><p>После этого Роберт и вовсе перестал церемониться. Что с того, что во время секса никто из них не произносит ни слова? Это лучше, чем плеваться ядом, да и стоны лучше слышны — а они всегда действовали на Роберта как убойная доза афродизиака. Глаза закрыты? Пусть — ощущения острее. Нужно только проверять, не потерял ли он под ним сознание — каждый раз Роберт из кожи вон лез, чтобы этот секс-марафон не прерывался: к утру Марко захлёбывался сухими оргазмами, выгибаясь и стискивая пальцами завитки изголовья, — чтобы тот хватался за его плечи и царапал спину, Роберт пока не добился. Он мог бы заставить обхватить ему шею, но принцип тут был в добровольности, иначе не было смысла продолжать игру. Он и разговаривать мог бы его заставить, но довольствовался только слабым «Oh... fick...», когда утром Марко вылезал из постели и на дрожащих ногах, держась за стену, шёл в душ. Роберт перебирался на середину постели и довольно закрывал глаза, вытягиваясь на пропитанных спермой простынях и слушая эти охи и вздохи, пока Марко одевался. Роберт приоткрывал глаза, выхватывая его засосы, следы от зубов и пальцев, тёмные круги под глазами, синеву припухших губ, и улыбался. Жертва получила то, за чем пришла. Если бы Марко не хотел его член, он бы и шагу не сделал по направлению к этому номеру — в этом Роберт был уверен как в том, что увидит его у себя в следующий раз. Сам он в случае проигрыша команды в Ритуале не участвовал: его берегли. Он надеялся, что и Марко как победитель тоже Ритуальную ночь не проводил, — спрашивать об участниках было не принято.</p><p>После победы на Сигнал Идуна Парк со счётом 0:1, Роберт, как обычно, ждал в знакомом отеле. Марко в этот раз не играл, но Роберт и мысли не допускал, что не увидит его, тем более после того, как их так долго разделяла вынужденная изоляция. Может быть, они даже перекинутся парой слов, по крайней мере, Роберту и простого «Как дела?» хватило бы.</p><p>Когда в назначенное время в номер постучали, Роберт уже был до такой степени на взводе, что готов был повалить Марко и засадить ему прямо на пороге. Роберт подхватился и рванул к двери, распахнул её — и чуть не оступился, вильнув лодыжкой, когда притормаживал.</p><p>— Осторожнее! — сказал Эрлинг, возвышающийся в дверях, и заботливо подхватил покачнувшегося Роберта за локоть. — Привет!</p><p>— Пп... привет... — выдавил Роберт, запрокидывая голову: Эрлинг был на десять сантиметров выше. </p><p>— Зайдём? — спросил Эрлинг, наклоняясь назад и оглядывая коридор, не отпуская Роберта.</p><p>— Зайдём... — промямлил Роберт. В этот момент ему отчаянно захотелось домой.</p><p>Эрлинг впихнул его в номер, зашёл сам и захлопнул за собой дверь. Роберт непроизвольно заозирался в поисках запасного выхода. Выхода не было.</p><p>— Я первый раз в Ритуале! — радостно сообщил Эрлинг. — Так что ты это... руководи мной. Я в полном твоём распоряжении. </p><p>Роберт кисло окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Кроме возбуждения слабого любопытства, что можно сделать с этой глыбой, никакого другого возбуждения он сейчас не испытывал.</p><p>— Ннууу... — протянул Роберт, думая, что ещё пять минут, и он вполне может отпустить жертву и с чувством выполненного долга лечь спать. Нет, сперва подрочить, вспоминая прошлый Ритуал, а потом лечь спать. </p><p>— Могу на колени стать, — подсказал Эрлинг.</p><p>— Ну... стань... — пожал плечами Роберт. Ему было интересно, как этот великан смотрится снизу, поэтому Роберт решил Эрлинга пока не выгонять.</p><p>Тот с готовностью опустился на колени. Зрелище было необычное: перед Робертом сразу раскинулись широченные плечи, на которые можно было посадить пару-тройку игроков, и взглянули снизу детские глаза в льдисто-голубой дымке.</p><p>Эрлинг и Роберт постояли друг перед другом: один на коленях, другой покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Роберт вздохнул. Эрлинг уставился ему в ширинку.</p><p>— Мне говорили... — сказал он. — Что на Ритуале может быть... всякое...</p><p>Эрлинг протянул руку и накрыл ладонью пах Роберта. Роберт чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, схватив его за запястье.</p><p>— Насчёт минета не знаю... Не пробовал никогда... — продолжил Эрлинг. — Но могу... Мне говорили, главное — зубы убрать...</p><p>— Кто говорил? — Роберт с силой отодрал его ладонь, отшвырнув от себя прочь. — Кэп инструктаж проводил?</p><p>— Ну... — сказал Эрлинг. — Ему вроде по статусу положено... И опыт...</p><p>— Блядь... — прорычал Роберт. — Рыжая сука...</p><p>Он подошёл к кровати, плюхнулся навзничь и закрыл глаза, сжав кулаки. Спустя несколько минут он почувствовал, как рядом с ним прогибается постель и прохладные пальцы поглаживают запястья, пробираются к ладони, переплетаются с пальцами Роберта.</p><p>— Сегодня был тяжёлый день... — услышал он голос Эрлинга над ухом. — Но и он пройдёт... Как и эта ночь...</p><p>Роберт, не открывая глаз, кивнул и, позволив себя обнять огромным ручищам, провалился в сон — словно нырнул в пушистый сугроб.</p><p>Последний раз он спал так крепко ещё до рождения — в утробе матери, — поэтому не почувствовал, как Эрлинг разжал его ладони, посмотрел в них, удовлетворённо кивнул и, взяв телефон, набрал номер.</p><p>— Мой повелитель... — негромко сказал Эрлинг в трубку. — Тессеракт ещё у него...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>